


maybe I'm perfect for you

by emilia_kaisa



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: Cute, Flirting, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pre-Relationship, Some Humor, at least the author thinks so haha, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: "Remember how they asked us who is the most handsome jumper? Well the video is finally out, I'm so glad I dodged that-""Haha, I so told everyone that Daniel is our handsome Norwegian Justin Bieber." Robert laughed, reaching to ruffle Daniel's hair playfully "So offended you didn't claim me the most attractive one tho."
Relationships: Ryoyu Kobayashi/Daniel-André Tande
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	maybe I'm perfect for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mary_the_gardener](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_the_gardener/gifts).



> This duo is so cute, where are the fics at???

Daniel honestly wished that day to be over.

After not too impressive qualis he had been hoping that maybe the competition itself would be decent too, at least.

Well, he got into the final round, and that had to be enough. Not even decent.

He was in a pretty gloomy mood, but the rest of the team wasn't too satisfied either, so they spent their way back to the hotel and most of the dinner in a bit of a quiet atmosphere. Marius still couldn't get over his disqualification, Robert was so disappointed it was sad to look at, and only Johann could be glad with what he had shown on the hill, but his friends' mood was apparently getting to him too, because he wasn't too talkative either.

Daniel suppressed a sigh, not wanting to be dramatic, and he absently chewed on his fries as he tapped his phone, wondering if he should check something or maybe try to resist, when Marius snorted loudly, almost choking on his soda.

"Duuude, I was wondering when they would post it!"

"Hmm?" Johann hummed, and Marius waved with his phone at them, and Daniel didn't have a chance to see what it was all about.

"Remember how they asked us who is the most handsome jumper? Well the video is finally out, I'm so glad I dodged that-"

"Haha, I so told everyone that Daniel is our handsome Norwegian Justin Bieber." Robert laughed, reaching to ruffle Daniel's hair playfully "So offended you didn't claim me the most attractive one tho."

"Sorry, you know that men with epic moustaches aren't exactly my type."

"Well now the whole world knows your type!" Johann giggled and Daniel rolled his eyes, snorting.

"What, you jealous guys?"

They kept on laughing and teasing each other for a few more minutes, and Daniel was glad that a simple funny video managed to lift their spirits. And the content itself? He had thought that the questions were fun and he still thought so now, but he didn't give it too much of a serious thought. 

That was until he went outside of the hotel for a moment, after saying goodnight to his teammates. He talked with his mom for a few minutes before ending the connection and closing his eyes for a moment, enjoying chilly air and quiet, rhythmical sound of the late traffic. 

"A moment?" 

Daniel flinched and opened his eyes, meeting Ryoyu's dark, shining eyes. 

"Huh?" 

"You, having a moment?" Ryoyu asked, clearly proud of himself from knowing new English phrases, and Daniel couldn't help it, he chuckled shortly. 

"Kind of."

Ryoyu was smiling at him friendly, but Daniel knew that he couldn't be satisfied with his results either. It was a weird season, and everyone was struggling with it at some point. 

The silence stretched as they looked at each other, smiling, and Daniel didn't really feel awkward, but after a moment he felt a little cold in his thin jacket. 

"Back inside?" he offered and Ryoyu nodded silently, still wearing the same easy smile. 

The corridors were rather empty, most of the athletes resting in their rooms, gathering energy for the next day. And for some reason it wasn't uncomfortable at all, walking with Ryoyu in silence and entering the elevator, the door closing with a soft sound. 

Suddenly, Ryoyu chuckled quietly, and Daniel looked at him to see his little smug smile, that for some reason made Daniel gape, just a bit. 

"So, you think I'm most handsome?" Ryoyu asked and Daniel gulped, suddenly feeling a bit embarrassed, not entertained like during the dinner with his teammates.

"Well, uh, I-" he stammered, suddenly realizing that yes, Ryoyu was attractive, especially now, with new haircut and better English, so they could actually talk more and Daniel could see how funny he was and-

The elevator stopped and Daniel realized that he was still standing there with his mouth open and probably a very dumb expression, judging by Ryoyu's amused expression. 

"It's okay." he said, stepping out of the elevator and turning around to look at Daniel again, eyes sparkling "I think you most handsome too."

That weekend hadn't been too impressive, Daniel had to admit. But as he was putting his stuff into the bus, looking around absently and catching Ryoyu’s playful grin- he had a sudden feeling that the upcoming weeks were going to be much better.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
